Dancing with the Stars
by mrmuscle
Summary: just read, please! unsummerizable. Nolonger a oneshot! Updated 1st chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own Jimmy Neutron. Please, read and review.

* * *

Dancing with the Stars

"Hey Jimmy, did you hear?" asked Sheen.

"Hear about what, Sheen?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, if you don't already know, I'm not gonna tell ya!" said Sheen.

Jimmy looked at Sheen strangely as he walked towards class. Jimmy and Sheen enter the classroom, were surprised to find that the entire class was there, and were busy chatting.

"This is going to be so fun." said Brittney.

"I know what you mean." said Libby.

"Psh, guys, come over hear." said Carl from the corner of the room.

Jimmy and Sheen walk over to where Carl and all the boys are.

"Hey Carl, what's up?" asked Sheen.

"Nothing, Sheen. So Jimmy, did you hear?" asked Carl.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? No, Carl, I didn't hear." said Jimmy.

"Well, if you don't know, then I'm not going to say anything." said Carl.

At that moment, Ms. Fowl walked into the room.

"Alright children, settle down. Don't bother taking your seats, because were going to the gym to start our new dance unit." said Ms. Fowl.

At that moment, Jimmy ran out of the classroom, or at least tried to anyway.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Ms. Fowl.

"Um, Um, I was…going to the bathroom." said Jimmy.

When Jimmy said that, a certain blonde-haired girl just had to comment.

"Ya, sure you were. Ha, what's the matter, can't dance?" asked Cindy in a mocking tone.

"I can too dance!" said Jimmy, defensively.

"Oh ya, prove it!" challenged Cindy.

"I will. Ms. Fowl, can we go now?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes, we can. Follow me to the gym everyone." said Ms. Fowl.

Ms. Fowl walked out of the classroom, her students following her. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were talking in the back.

"Jimmy, you okay?" asked Sheen.

"Ya Jimmy, you look nervous." said Carl.

Jimmy did look nervous. Matter of fact, he looked like he was going to faint any moment.

"Guys, I have a confession to make." said Jimmy, in a whisper so no one else could hear.

"What is it?" asked Carl and Sheen, also in a whisper.

Jimmy looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then he said, "I really can't dance."

At that, Carl and Sheen started laughing.

"Good one Jimmy!" said Sheen.

Carl was too busy laughing to comment. Sheen rejoined in the laughing.

"Guys, I'm serious." said Jimmy.

Carl and Sheen stop laughing.

"Sorry Jimmy, we honestly thought you were joking. Wait, if you really couldn't do the thing you said you couldn't do, then why did you tell everyone, especially Cindy, that you could?" asked Sheen.

"Because, I was trying to impress Cindy. Plus, I didn't want to be made a fool by the rest of the class." said Jimmy.

"You, you wanted to impress me." said a familiar female voice.

Jimmy looked up to see Cindy and Libby standing not 10 feet from them. Jimmy's face turns a bright shade of pink. Jimmy tries, once again, to run away from his problems, but was, once again, foiled. Before he could run, Cindy grabbed his arm and flung him around on balls of his feet. Cindy brought her face dangerously close to his. She noticed the fear in his eyes. Seeing this, she smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the gym. Jimmy looked at Cindy with confusion as they entered the gym. When they entered the gym, the first thing they notice was that everyone was starting at them. Jimmy tried to release his hand, but it seemed that Cindy's grip only grew the more he struggled. Finally, he quit trying. When he did, Cindy led him up to the bleachers. She turned around to face the kids, forcing Jimmy to do so in the process.

"Before we start, I have some things to say. First, I would like to say to everyone just to have fun. Second, I would like to ask Ms. Fowl a question." said Cindy, who was still holding Jimmy's hand.

"What is it, dear?" asked Ms. Fowl.

"Is it okay if I dance with Jimmy?" asked Cindy.

At that question, Jimmy eyes went wide, and he threw Cindy a 'what are you doing' look. She threw his a 'trust me, this will be good for you and us' look. They both look at Ms. Fowl, awaiting an answer.

"Sure, I see no problems with it." said Ms. Fowl.

Cindy smiles. She leads Jimmy on to the dance floor. Following there lead, the rest of the class gets into pairs. Even Carl found a girl to dance with. Ms. Fowl puts on an old record. It plays the song Sweet Dreams by LaBouche.

**Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing  
Sweet dreams of passion through the night  
Sweet dreams are taking over  
Sweet dreams of dancing through the night**

As the music starts, Cindy wraps her arms around Jimmy's neck. Jimmy, unaccustomed to dancing to this type of music, does know what to do.

"Put your arms around my waist." said Cindy.

Jimmy does what he is told. He hears some more of the music.

**I wanna get into motion  
a better devotion  
so I can make it through the night  
so the music is playin'  
you know what I'm saying  
now everything will be alright **

Jimmy looked at Cindy and smiled. They start to move to the song. Unfortunately, as soon as they started, Jimmy stepped on Cindy's toe, twice, causing her to wench in pain. Cindy, instead of getting upset, simply continued to smile. The rest of the song played, but nether of them listened to it. Instead, Jimmy was trying hard to concentrate on not stepping on Cindy's foot, while Cindy was trying to restrain herself from hitting Jimmy upside the head. The song ended without there knowledge.

"You know, you're a really lousy dancer." said Cindy.

Jimmy looked down at the floor, ashamed at his accursed dance skills. Cindy lifted up his chin, so they were face to face.

"But that's what I love about you." said Cindy.

Cindy, who had brought Jimmy's face dangerously close to hers, again, closed the gap this time with a kiss. Jimmy's eyes went wide and his brain shut off, but after a few seconds, he relaxed and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, the kiss ended. When the kiss ended, Cindy rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder. She whispered words into his ear that he, up to this point, only dreamed of.

"Jimmy, I love you."

Those words made Jimmy's heart flutter. He whispered words into her ear that she, up until now, had only dreamed of hearing.

"Cindy, I love you too."

Jimmy and Cindy continued to hug in that position for a moment. At that time, Cindy thought of something.

Cindy whispered to Jimmy, "Would you like me to teach you how to dance?"

Jimmy whispered back, "Where at?"

"My house." answered Cindy, in a whisper.

Jimmy pondered Cindy's offer for a moment, then whispered a soft, "okay".


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

no own jn.

* * *

Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

For the next 3 weeks, Jimmy secretly took dance lessons from Cindy at her house. He was enjoying the time he spent with her, and he was also getting better at dancing. At last, all good things must come to an end. Jimmy left Cindy's house feeling exhausted, and after he got home, he went straight to bed. When Jimmy woke up the next day, he knew that from today on, things were going to be different. Jimmy got dressed and did the repetitive daily morning task. After he brushed his teeth, he went to the bus stop. Surprisingly, he was the only one to come to his bus stop.

_That's weird. Normally, Carl and Sheen are at the bus stop by the time I get here, or, at the very least, Cindy and Libby are here. _

Jimmy checks his watch. He was right on time. Jimmy waits for the bus to come. After 10 minutes, Jimmy walks back home and asks his parents for a ride, explaining that he was the only one at the bus stop and that the bus should have came 10 minutes ago. His father gets up and drives Jimmy to school. Jimmy thanks his dad, gets out of the car, and enters the school. He enters his classroom, and is surprised to see that only the boys were there.

Jimmy asks Nick, "Where are all of the girls?"

Nick answers, "I don't know. When I got here, there were all boys here, no girls."

Jimmy nods and goes to his seat. Just as he does, the PA goes on and a voice that no one has ever heard of speaks.

"Hello students. This is your new principal, Mr. Hawk. I know you may be wondering where all of the girls are. Well, I'll answer that question for you. This is now an all boy's school. This may take you all by surprise, but this is for the best. Now, some of you may be wondering where your old principal went. Well, he said that his sister got sick and that he had to take care of her, so he retired. Now please, enjoy yourselves and have a nice day."

With that, Mr. Hawk turned off the PA. Jimmy and his new class sat down as their new teacher, Mr. Right Came into the classroom.

"Hello everybody, my name is Mr. Right, your new teacher. As you can imagine, since they split up the class and school, they had to hire some new teachers. Therefore, I'm your new teacher. So, let's get started."

Mr. Right started telling the children his experience of learning in an all boy's school. He told them what it felt like to learn in an environment where everybody was comfortable. Before he started talking about the next subject, somebody asked the inevitable question.

"Why did they separate us from the girls?"

When asked that question, Mr. Right just shook his head.

"I don't know." he said.

"That's it! You don't know! What kind of answer is that?" asked Jimmy, furiously.

"Just like I said, I don't know" said Mr. Right.

With that, the subject was dropped. 7 hours later, Jimmy went home. After doing his homework, he went down to his lab. He was going to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
